In an automatic conveying system, small parts are frequently held in containers and the containers are conveyed through various work stations in the conveyor system. Empty containers are normally stored in stacked relation to save space and there is a need for a mechanism to automatically unstack the containers and feed the individual containers into the conveyor system.
Further, empty containers, after removal of parts, must be stacked add stored and again it is desirable to have a mechanism which will automatically stack the empty containers and feed the stack to a storage-area.